Le gîte
by Still in Blue
Summary: Le gîte leur appartient, à eux, les cassés, les brisés, qui essayent depuis la fin de la guerre de recoller les petits morceaux d'eux-mêmes. Entre ces murs ils s'acharnent à dépasser leurs traumatismes, à ne pas se laisser totalement engloutir. Mais un élément perturbateur peut bouleverser ce faible équilibre et de nouveau, ils devront choisir : se serrer les coudes ou s'entretuer.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le gîte

Note : Peu de gens le savent mais je ne poste jamais de fiction à chapitres car je n'en ai jamais finie aucune, ainsi, de peur d'attrister l'unique lecteur qui tomberait un jour sur mes deux chapitres sans suite, je ne poste jamais rien de ce genre. Mais aujourd'hui je me lance, aller, allons-y, chanceux que vous êtes cette histoire se terminera peut-être au bout de sept ans d'écriture, c'est beaucoup, mais c'est toujours ça, non ? Alors réjouissez-vous ! Les chapitres ne seront pas égaux en taille, certains sortiront à la suite et d'autres mettront des mois, mais le cœur y est.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Le gîte_**

La douleur, complète, intégrale, offerte comme un cadeau naïf.  
La douleur en sensation générale, jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

La douleur qui se propage et qui se retire pour, telle une immense vague, mieux revenir.

La douleur.

La douleur.

La douleur qui vibre dans le silence, qui prend possession des chairs, des muscles et des pensées.

La douleur, insidieuse et pénétrante qui guide vers la folie.

La douleur terrible, terrifiante, poison qui crispe chaque morceau de peau.

Un cri d'horreur que la douleur laisse échapper.

Et juste le silence. La nuit. Le calme.

C'est fini ?

.

Molly Weasley entra dans la petite chambre comme une tornade, à son approche même les murs semblaient se ramollir. Elle s'affairait, comme si l'inquiétude lui conférait deux paires de bras supplémentaires.

" _Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?_ " s'enquit-elle tendit qu'à une vitesse astronomique elle prenait la température, passait un linge humide sur le front moite, replaçait les couvertures, ramassait les oreillers tombés, mettait un verre plein là où une seconde avant il y en avait un vide, glissait une main réconfortante dans des cheveux défaits.  
" _Hermione, c'est fini maintenant._ "

Molly rassurait, assurait, à la fois mère et garde malade, peut-être aussi garde fou. Cuisinière, infirmière, porteuse de la grande Sagesse Sorcière. Quand elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, Hermione se retrouva d'un seul coup dans le plus calme des silences. Sa bouche trop pâteuse n'avait rien réussit à articuler et ses pensées se battaient entre elles comme des grains de poussière emportés par un coup de vent.

Elle essaya de resituer.

Elle n'était plus dans le manoir Malefoy, elle n'était plus en fuite, elle n'était plus à la guerre.

Bellatrix n'était plus là. Bellatrix était morte. Elle dut se concentrer plusieurs minutes sur cette idée, se répéter plusieurs fois en claquant la langue. " _Bellatrix est morte. Bellatrix est morte. Bellatrix est morte._ "

Elle ne reviendrait plus. Molly l'avait tuée. Molly les protègerait.

Son cerveau remit difficilement les éléments connus en place.

Elle était au gîte.

La guerre était finie mais elle devait attendre que tout danger soit écarté.

Elle devait attendre que ceux qui n'étaient pas cassés, rompus, brisés, retrouvent les partisans dispersés.

Et elle devait attendre qu'on la répare.

Peu à peu ses pensées se calmèrent et elle retrouva ses moyens. Les souvenirs des tortures qu'elle avait endurées s'estompèrent un peu, comme une ombre qui se retire au fond d'une armoire en attendant son heure.

Elle se savait en sécurité, ici, au gîte. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle s'y trouvait car elle était particulièrement mal en point, peut-être même aux portes de la folie.

.

.

Le gîte était une ancienne auberge perdue dans les plaines d'Ecosse. Réaménagé magiquement, le gîte disposait de nombreuses chambres minuscules dans lesquelles résidaient les membres de la société magique les plus brisés par la guerre des sorciers. Regroupés selon leurs affinités par un employé du ministère scrupuleux, Hermione côtoyait des personnes qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Luna Lovegood passait la plupart de son temps à divaguer en regardant dans le vide, parlant à des choses et créatures que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Padma Patil, elle, ne se laissait jamais approcher et déversait son poison sur quiconque évoquait sa soeur. Seamus Finnigan qui avait perdu une jambe dans l'affrontement final refusait d'avaler une goutte de potion et ne voulait plus toucher à sa baguette. Lavande Brown grognait depuis sa prison, alors que de temps à autre un sorcier venait essayer de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pulsions.

Et puis il y avait George, le doux et pauvre George qui n'avait plus quitté l'obscurité du grenier depuis que son frère était mort et que Molly, qui se démenait pour oublier à quel point sa famille avait été détruite par la guerre et qui faisait comme si elle avait été envoyée là à dessein et non parce qu'elle aussi, elle perdait un peu la tête.

Plus de deux mois étaient passés depuis la victoire de Poudlard, on les avait tous envoyé ici dans les jours qui avaient suivis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres dans le but officiel de les protéger parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se protéger tout seuls et parce qu'en réalité on ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'eux. Certes Voldemort était tombé mais nombreux de ses partisans cherchaient encore à se venger.

Alors on les avait entreposé ici, parce qu'on tenait assez à eux pour ne pas les envoyer avec les causes perdues de Sainte-Mangouste et qu'on espérait qu'ils étaient encore réparables.

Le gîte résonnait des cris, des pleurs et du temps perdu que chacun y laissaient.

.

.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'Hermione quitta sa chambre, chacun disposait d'une petite pièce à peine assez grande pour contenir un lit, une sorte de nid où ils trouvaient tous leur compte de sécurité et où ils passaient des heures. Elle descendit aux rez-de-chaussés, le salon était en réalité un assemblage de fauteuils de toutes provenances qui rappelaient le Terrier, tous tournés vers une grande véranda qui donnait sur les prés écossais sans fin. La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Padma Patil, installée dans son éternel rocking chair, le regard éteint, une vilaine cicatrice courant le long de sa tempe droite jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle avait perdu. Elle fixait sans trop la voir la silhouette lointaine de Luna qui errait dans les herbes hautes, probablement pieds nus et en robe de nuit. Cela faisait trois semaines que Luna ne s'était pas changée et n'était pas entrée dans la salle de bain.

Depuis la dernière visite de Neville en réalité, il était venu lui déclarer son amour, lui qui avait surpassé le choc de la guerre en quelque jour et était déjà prêt à se reconstruire. Sans doute le plus Gryffondor d'entre tous. Elle lui avait alors confié, entre deux incantations pour chasser les nargoles et autres créatures dont tout le monde doutait, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable d'aimer, que son coeur saignait sans cesse et qu'elle se sentait devenir poussière. Puis elle s'était mise à hurler comme si on lui arrachait la peau à vif et à se rouler dans la terre et Neville n'était plus jamais revenu.

Sans un mot Hermione s'installa dans le vieux canapé fleuri qui sentait légèrement la moisissure et attrapa un des gros livres qui traînaient toujours là. Elle ne lisait plus, elle n'arrivait plus, sa vision se troublait lorsqu'elle essayait de faire cette effort de concentration qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui surhumain. Elle se contentait de fixer un mot pendant des heures, son regard se posa sur "chaleur" et elle se mit à le déconstruire doucement, lentement, patiemment. D'abord elle mélangea mentalement les lettres, ensuite elle dissocia avec minutie le sens du mot avec son image jusqu'à ne plus comprendre ce que signifiait les symboles qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle referma le livre la matinée était bien avancée, Seamus était installé sur une des chaises de la salle à manger attenante, la jambe gauche de son pantalon nouée jusqu'au dessus du genou, là où un sort l'avait violemment touché, lui sectionnant d'un seul coup le membre. Le siège de Padma était tourné vers lui (probablement déplacé par Molly pour essayer d'inclure la jeune Serdaigle dans les échanges de la maisonnée) et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que la situation dégénère. Seamus se mit à aboyer des insulter à l'indienne qui s'anima tout à coup, comme si la colère était la seule chose qui pouvait insuffler de la vie dans son maigre corps brisé. Elle feula comme une chatte paniquée avant de contre-attaquer avec toute la vilenie dont elle était capable.

Renfermée sur elle-même depuis son arrivée, la brune ne put s'empêcher de noter dans un coin de son esprit que ces disputes bestiales que n'importe quel être aurait jugées insupportables avaient une place importante dans leur processus de guérison. Il s'agissait malgré tout d'un échange entre des personnes qui ne savaient plus comment communiquer. Cela faisait huit jours que les deux sorciers s'assassinaient verbalement tous les matins et même Molly avait dû trouver en l'altercation un aspect positif car elle n'intervenait jamais.

Silencieusement Hermione quitta la pièce, ignorant délibérément les grattements fous derrière la porte blindée qui gardait la chambre de Lavande. Dans quelques mois l'équilibre se créerait de lui-même et elle ne changerait plus que lors des pleines lunes mais pour le moment elle était dans cet état intermédiaire où son corps humain se pliait aux besoins sanguinaires de son instinct de loup.

.

.

Arrivée sur le perron Hermione se laissa tomber sur les marches, comme si ces quelques mètres parcourus l'avaient vieillie de cinquante ans. A l'heure comme chaque jour, Luna vint s'installer près d'elle. C'était une routine, un rouage qui se répétait chaque jour et qui les guérissait lentement. A cette heure, Molly devrait être enfermée dans le grenier de George, lui caressant probablement les cheveux pendant qu'il pleurait, Seamus et Padma s'époumonaient comme les fous furieux qu'ils étaient, Lavande grattait la porte à s'en arracher les ongles et Hermione et Luna s'asseyaient les pieds dans les herbes et parlaient sans rien entendre.

" _Parfois… Parfois je me dis que Ron et Harry m'ont oubliée…_ " déclara la gryffondor d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas raisonné depuis la veille.

Luna la regarda sans un mot de ses trop grands yeux.

" _Je sais bien qu'ils travaillent dur pour retrouver les fugitifs. Et qu'ils aident à rebâtir un meilleur monde pour le moment où nous serons guéris._ " reprit-elle lentement " _Mais parfois, lorsqu'il pleut, ou lorsque le ciel s'assombrit, je me dis qu'en réalité ils nous ont tous oublié et que nous resterons ici pour toujours._ "

Le son que produisirent ses mots pesa lourdement sur leurs deux crânes pendant un moment avant que Luna ne murmure d'une petite voix, en essuyant ses mains crasseuses sur le bas déchiré de sa robe de nuit. Elle sentait le terre et l'urine. Dans ses cheveux noués d'herbes sèches et de branchages Hermione vit passer un scarabée noir.

" _Mon père m'attend._ "

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre, un sanglot terrible déformant sa voix :

" _Mais la maison est infestée de nargoles…_ "

La jeune femme se voûta et se plia en deux, le nez contre les croûtes de ses genoux abîmés :

" _Je crois souvent que je dois mourir, que c'est la seule chose qui me sauvera…_ " puis d'une voix étranglée, ses yeux se posant sur des choses qui n'existaient que pour elle " _Il y a de la pourriture partout, partout, je ne veux pas pourrir_ "

Le vent se leva d'un seul coup et balaya leurs cheveux, les larmes de Luna roulaient le long de ses jambes et s'écrasaient sur ses pieds nus.

Puis, il y eu un flash, une lumière vive et un grand bruit, comme une explosion. A une dizaine de mètres d'elles apparut un garçon, le visage ensanglanté, et la bouche ouverte en un cri ininterrompu. Il avait l'air d'une bête que l'on pourchasse, avant de les remarquer il regarda dans tous les sens, comme la biche qui sent, pointé vers elle, le canon du chasseur. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, mélange d'or et d'hémoglobine, laissaient apparaître au sommet de son crâne, une profonde balafre. Lorsqu'il darda son regard de glace vers elles, son visage prit la teinte de la plus grande des terreurs, il dégaina sa baguette, hurla des paroles inintelligibles et recula de quelques pas avant de s'emmêler dans les roseaux et de tomber à la renverse.

Ce n'est que lorsque, ameuté par les bruits, leur petit groupe osa s'approcher pour trouver l'intrus inconscient dans les herbes hautes qu'Hermione reconnut le visage tuméfié de Drago Malefoy.

.

.

.

* * *

So ?

Promis, la suite avant 2022.

Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le gîte

 **Blue Note** : Un mois après la sortie du premier chapitre, voici le second, les différents personnages s'y développent un peu plus et j'ose espérer qu'ils vont vous plaire. Je suis assez emballée par cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup écrire et qui fait son petit bout de chemin dans ma tête, j'attends avec impatience vos retours si vous en avez, et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre dans un peu moins de temps, espérons-le !

* * *

.

.

.

Le corps d'un des plus jeunes mangemorts de sa génération gisait sur la table de la salle à manger.

Ajoutez à cela un groupe de jeunes gens traumatisés par la guerre et une flaque de sang qui se répandait sur le plancher. Dans le silence, la respiration de Drago Malefoy résonnait comme sifflante, difficile, alors que sa blessure au crâne, sale et bouillonnante de liquide rouge ne le vidait peu à peu de sa vie. Padma glapit, d'une voix étranglée, le regard fixé sur l'intrus :

" _On peut peut-être le laisser s'éteindre_ _?_ "

Seamus ne la contredit pas..

Même Lavande, depuis sa cellule, avait cessé de gratter.

Hermione lança un regard à Molly, celle qui les avait guidé jusque-là, celle qui était leur responsable, leur soutien, leur mère de substitution, la détentrice d'une sagesse qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins perdue, la seule personne un tant soit peu équilibrée.  
Mais Molly garda le silence.

Face à eux se trouvait l'un de ceux qui les avaient attaqué, eux et leurs proches, un de ceux qui avaient brisé leur vie à tous, un de ceux qui avaient transformé le monde magique en cauchemar.

Et eux, ils regardaient son agonie, comme pris d'une curiosité morbide. En silence, seule Hermione déchantait un peu, épiant le visage de chacun sans oser rien dire. Dans son esprit elle revoyait l'air terrifié qui s'était peint sur ses traits lorsqu'il les avait aperçues, sans comprendre.

Désormais, le visage de son vieil ennemi d'enfance était calme, comme s'il flottait loin de ce corps contusionné de partout, sa respiration plus faible de seconde en seconde.

Puis, on frappa trois coups à la porte.

Quelqu'un venait prendre de leurs nouvelles. Maintenant. Alors qu'un hors-la-loi finissait sa vie sur la table où ils avaient mangé de la soupe de laitue hier.

Ils sortirent tous soudainement de la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés, Luna la première se jeta sur le corps inconscient, répétant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit :

" _Il s'éteint ! Il s'éteint !_ "

Hermione fut la seconde, pour la première fois en soixante-douze jours elle parvint à s'extirper de ses sombres pensées et se mit en action.

" _Il lui faut une chambre_." déclara-t-elle vivement en lançant des regards à la ronde pour que tout le monde s'implique.

Elle poursuivit sa parole en attrapant le blessé sous les aisselles, pendant que Molly qui entraînait de justesse Luna en arrière, une seconde avant qu'elle ne saute à pieds joints dans la flaque rougeâtre, se saisissait des jambes du garçon. Dans la cohue générale, d'autres missions furent données et alors que Padma et Seamus, appuyé sur sa béquille, s'attelaient à faire disparaître les éléments incriminants qui maculaient littéralement leur salle à manger, les autres installaient le blessé dans une chambre sans fenêtre coincée entre la salle de bain et les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée que personne n'avait voulue.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent avoir duré des heures, la jeune gryffondor revint dans la pièce à vivre, Seamus et Padma avaient repris leurs places dans le salon, dans une fausse décontraction qui ne tromperait pas grand monde. Luna avait ramené le nécessaire de soins magiques à Molly, puis s'était éclipsée on ne sait où. La porte de la chambre avait été scellée pour le moment et mécaniquement Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle trouva Arthur Weasley trempé jusqu'aux os, une mine contrite et les paupières clignant frénétiquement pour chasser les gouttes qui ruisselaient dans ses yeux. Il faisait encore beau quelques minutes auparavant et désormais une terrible averse semblait vouloir balayer la bâtisse. Si elle avait un tant soit peu cru en la divination, Hermione aurait pris ça pour le signe que l'accueil d'un mangemort dans leur refuge était tout sauf une bonne idée, mais aspirée par sa contemplation d'une flaque boueuse dans laquelle M. Weasley pataugeait misérablement, la jeune femme ne pensait à rien du tout.

L'homme se racla la gorge discrètement pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle bloquait l'entrée mais se contenta de pénétrer sagement dans le gîte sans se formaliser d'avoir dû attendre dehors par un temps pareil lorsqu'elle se décala. Elle resta plusieurs minutes collées contre le mur du couloir, écoutant les plic-ploc de la pluie avant de refermer la porte.

Ils n'auraient pas dû être surpris, Arthur venait inlassablement tous les dimanches prendre de leurs nouvelles, comme s'il voyait encore un espoir en eux. Comique.

En réalité le patriarche s'inquiétait surtout pour sa femme et son fils, qui refusaient tous deux catégoriquement de rentrer au terrier, mais pour ne pas faire de peine aux autres, il évitait de rendre la chose trop évidente. Hermione, qui se fichait bien de savoir qui Arthur venait voir, au fond, nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'ils étaient donc dimanche. Elle n'était cependant pas capable de dire si les jours comptaient vraiment dans leur monde à eux. Ils survivaient dans un univers parallèle auquel personne n'avait réellement accès.

D'une démarche habituée, l'homme salua brièvement la porte close de Lavande et les silhouettes immobiles de Padma et Seamus. Le duo s'était figé depuis que la porte d'entrée avait été ouverte, le regard fixé droit devant eux, et ils ne répondirent même pas.

La brunette de Gryffondor les observa un moment, retirée dans le monde silencieux de ses pensées, avant qu'Arthur, qui pendant ce temps s'était servi une tasse de café et s'était installé à la table, ne lui demande :

" _Molly n'est pas là_ _?_ "

Elle se retourna vers lui, au ralenti. Il porta sa tasse aux lèvres, son pouce essuyant inconsciemment le dessus de la table encore humide.

Sa gorge se noua, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, son cerveau ne réussirait pas à générer un mensonge, même un tout petit, même un presque vrai. Elle ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortait. Il fallait qu'elle parle. " _Dit quelque chose_ ". Aucun son. " _Elle est sortie. Dit qu'elle est sortie_." Elle referma la bouche et déglutit puis l'ouvrir de nouveau. " _Elle est occupée_." essayait-elle de dire mais sa langue pesait comme un poids mort entre ses dents. Le père de famille fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son mutisme. Il fallait qu'elle parle, et vite. Il allait se poser des questions, il allait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle frotta nerveusement son poignet gauche. " _Parle Hermione, bon sang, parle_ " se répétait-elle sans que les muscles de sa mâchoire n'acceptent de se délier. Il finissait déjà sa tasse et l'observait d'un air inquiet. Ces gamins lui fichaient un peu les jetons parfois, tant ils semblaient déconnectés de ce qu'ils étaient avant.

" _Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?_ " s'enquit-il en se levant.

Il s'approchait un peu, se demandant si dans cette coquille brisée résidait encore un peu de l'amie de son fils. D'instinct Hermione recula, refusant qu'un étranger au gîte ne l'approche. " _OUI. Réponds juste OUI_." s'énervait-elle intérieurement. Mais aucun son ne sortait de son corps, comme si la venue d'une personne de l'extérieur l'avait rendue muette. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait deux Hermione, l'une d'entre elles était la lionne, certes blessée mais toujours pugnace qui brûlait de se reconstruire mais celle-là était bloquée, prisonnière, étouffée et endormie par l'autre, celle qui avait pris possession de son corps et de ses pensées, celle qui avait peur, qui voyait ses traumatismes ressurgirent comme des cauchemars même en gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle sentait sa partie combattante diminuer de plus en plus, s'endormir de plus en plus longtemps. En ce moment elle essayait vainement de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais malgré toute sa volonté elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de son mutisme. Personne ne semblait croire qu'elle pourrait vaincre ses traumatismes, ne plus être faible et redevenir comme avant. Elle n'y croyait pas non plus mais aurait beaucoup apprécié que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place.

" _Hermione_ _?! Quelque chose s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ " l'interrogeait Arthur comme si la maison était en feu.

Elle eut seulement conscience à ce moment-là qu'il s'était encore approché d'elle et enserrait ses bras de ses deux grandes mains. Elle s'était retirée dans ses pensées trop longtemps et la situation lui avait échappé. Il était trop proche, elle sentit une bouffée de panique remonter en elle, prête à exploser, une image lui passa devant les yeux, fragment d'un passé qu'elle ne cessait de voir. Elle allait hurler, dans quelques secondes elle allait hurler, puis s'effondrer, pleurer; griffer ou mordre, elle ne savait pas encore, mais le contact des mains d'Arthur Weasley était insupportable et elle ne pouvait pas rester inerte. Il appellerait Sainte Mangouste en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, on l'emmènerait loin du gîte, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi cette idée lui retournait l'estomac. Ensuite il découvrirait qu'un Malefoy à demi mort avait été caché chez eux, et on les punirait. Elle sentait qu'Arthur Weasley la secouait légèrement pour qu'elle revienne à elle, il continuait de parler mais elle s'était fermée aux sons jusqu'à ce qu'une voix traverse la brume de son esprit, quatre mots exactement.

" _Espèce de merde putride_."

Hermione revint à elle, comme si l'insulte était une formule magique digne d'un enervate, suivant le regard interloqué qu'Arthur lançait au dessus de son épaule elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

" _Petite salope inutile_."

Seamus venait de lâcher ces mots, fixant d'un air furieux Padma qui s'était redressée sur son fauteuil.

" _Qui traites-tu de salope ?! Grosse larve dégénérée_ _!_ "

" _Toi ! Morue !_ "

Avec soulagement, la gryffondor remarqua que le père de famille avait totalement oublié sa présence et son mutisme et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, allant trouver refuge près des portes de la véranda, chose qui lui permettait de voir la scène mais aussi de détaler dans les prés si quelqu'un se mettait en tête de la faire parler de nouveau.

" _Rat_ _d'égout !_ "

" _Pustule vivante_ _!_ "

La joute verbale continuait, la tension était palpable et Arthur, qui n'avait pas eu l'honneur d'assister à ces batailles orales auparavant avait presque verdi. Qu'arrivait-il à ces pauvres enfants ? Pourquoi se crachaient-ils des insultes tout à coup ?

" _Vivement que tu crèves ! Chien_ _!_ "

" _Si je meurs c'est de dégoût pour toi_ _!_ "

La porte d'entrée claqua mais personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'une Luna, trempée et couverte d'assez de boue pour qu'on croit qu'elle s'était volontairement roulée dans une mare n'apparaisse à l'embouchure du couloir.

" _Troll moisi !_ "

" _Sale croûte_ _!_ "

La jeune serdaigle se tourna vers l'intrus comme si la dispute n'était qu'une musique de fond et déclara, d'une voix si limpide que même Hermione aurait pu croire qu'elle disait vrai :

" _Molly est allée faire des commissions, il faudrait repasser plus tard M. Weasley_."

Le patriarche ne demanda pas son dû, salua rapidement tout le monde et remonta à grands pas le couloir avant de sortir du gîte, au moment où ils furent sûrs qu'il avait transplané, toute dispute cessa comme par magie.

Padma s'étira avec souplesse et Seamus passa nonchalamment sa main sur le cuir élimé du fauteuil où il prenait tout le temps place, un léger sourire satisfait flottant sur son visage. Prudemment, Hermione vint s'installer sur un coin du gros canapé et Luna s'assit en tailleur à même le tapis, laissant des traînées de boues sur son passage.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, conscients que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer sans réussir à réellement comprendre quoi.

.

.

Allongée dans son lit, Padma observait les particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air, éclairée par les rayons de soleil filtrant au travers de son volet baissé. Elle ne l'ouvrait jamais totalement et même si elle n'était jamais allée dans leurs nids, comme elle s'amusait à les appeler, elle savait que Seamus et Hermione ne le faisaient pas non plus. Et Luna… L'Indienne ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez sa consoeur Serdaigle, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ça empirait de jour en jour. La veille au soir, après leur avoir expliqué qu'elle avait placé l'intrus dans un sommeil magique qu'elle ferait durer aussi longtemps que possible, Molly lui avait gentiment demandé si elle pouvait réparer la fenêtre de sa chambre et la blonde s'était contentée de lui lancer long regard torve jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet soit abordé. " _Folle_ " pensa Padma en triturant par automatisme sa longue tresse de cheveux " _totalement folle_ " continua-t-elle de penser avant qu'un bruit dans le couloir n'attire son attention.

Un cliquetis, un bruit sourd, un cliquetis, un bruit sourd, un cliquetis, un bruit sourd. Seamus.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se redresser sur son lit, sa porte s'ouvrit et une tête masculine se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.

" _Padma_ " dit simplement le jeune estropié en la regardant.

La jeune femme eut envie de se lever et de le gifler, puis de lui coincer les doigts dans la porte et de claquer fort, mais elle se contenta de pousser un long soupir. Elle détestait les êtres humains, tous les êtres humains, sorciers et moldus sans aucune distinction.

Prenant sa maigre réaction pour un acquiescement, Seamus continua :

" _Molly_ _va faire des courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ "

La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête négativement et sortant de sous son matelas une boîte de chewing-gum pleine, seule chose qu'elle demandait lorsque venait le jour des courses. Sans un mot, le gryffondor referma la porte et s'éloigna. " _Espèce d'idiot_ " marmonna la brune en tirant de sa boîte un des bonbons qu'elle se mit à mâcher furieusement. Cinq minutes plus tard cependant, le cliquetis et le bruit sourd se remirent à résonner de concert dans le couloir, cette fois-ci lorsque Seamus ouvrit la porte, Padma était redressée sur son lit.

" _Est-ce que tu as vu Luna ?_ "

" _Non_." répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant d'ajouter mentalement " _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir quelque chose à foutre du lieu où peut bien se terrer cette malade ?_ "

De nouveau, le jeune homme la laissa seule et elle reprit le cours de ses pensées. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de remettre en ordre ses souvenirs des heures qui avaient précédé la Bataille. L'exercice l'épuisait et depuis toujours, la fatigue la mettait hors d'elle, la rendait mauvaise, méchante, mais Padma qui depuis presque trois mois négligeait ses heures de sommeil ne se souvenait même plus de l'époque où elle vivait sereinement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de tout, de chaque instant, de la chronologie exacte. En bonne serdaigle elle savait qu'elle ne s'apaiserait pas avant d'être certaine que rien ne lui échappait, et pour l'instant il lui paraissait que des détails lui glissaient entre les doigts.

Elle allait sortir son épais carnet de notes d'une de ses taies d'oreiller lorsqu'un claudiquement caractéristique se fit une nouvelle fois entendre juste devant sa chambre.

Cette fois, l'Indienne n'attendit pas que l'indésirable ait fait son entrée pour gronder :

" _Par la barbe de Merlin, Finnigan pourquoi est-ce que tu me viens me casser les couilles encore une fois_ _?_ "

L'expression qu'il fit la déstabilisa un peu mais elle n'en montra rien, trop en colère pour s'interroger sur l'air bougrement sérieux de l'éclopé, il avait l'air ridicule -bien qu'elle le trouvait toujours plus ou moins ridicule- de sa main gauche il tenait bien entendu la béquille qui lui permettait de tenir debout, de l'autre, un verre de ce qui semblait être du jus de citrouille.

" _Est-ce que je peux m'assoir un peu avec toi_ _?_ " demanda-t-il en ignorant superbement la précédente question.

Une curieuse impression qu'elle allait exploser s'installa chez la jeune femme, elle tenait toujours entre ses mains frêles l'oreiller et aurait voulu que l'on respecte son besoin de calme et de silence.

" _Non_." fit-elle, catégorique. " _Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'asseyes, que tu parles, ni même que tu respires avec moi. Je veux que tu te casses et que tu ne reviennes pas_."

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et son visage s'était tordu en un rictus mauvais, elle décida d'un seul coup qu'elle détestait tous les Irlandais et qu'elle voulait bien les sacrifier tous si en échange on pouvait la libérer de celui-là. Aussi, elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son chewing-gum lorsque, bravant tous les interdits, le gryffondor pénétra totalement dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, le dos contre la cloison et le moignon bien étendu.

" _Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Finni_ -" commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe calmement.

" _Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir qu'il y ait un intrus dans notre gîte_." déclara-t-il d'une voix morne avant de reprendre plus bas : " _J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que c'est mal, par rapport à ceux qu'on a perdus..._ "

Sans vérifier si elle écoutait -chose qu'elle faisait, bien malgré elle- il avala une petite gorgée de son breuvage qui le fit légèrement grimacer, et continua :

" _Il faisait partie des mangemorts, aucun des mangemorts n'a fait un geste envers ceux de la cause, alors il serait simple de dire que l'on ne devrait pas faire de geste vers eux non plus, non ?_ "

Sa question résonna quelques minutes dans le vide, ils savaient tous les deux que malgré tout ce qu'ils auraient pu ou pourraient encore faire, maintenant que l'intrus était là, il y resterait. Après une autre gorgée, Seamus parla de nouveau et la brune pensa que c'était sans doute la conversation la plus civilisée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

" _Mais je ne sais pas si je m'en veux vraiment, je me dis qu'à notre place, Dean aurait tout fait pour le sauver, parce que c'est une vie, tu vois, et que pour Dean, une vie est une vie, peu importe à qui elle appartient, elle est précieuse_."

Ne tenant plus, la serdaigle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'indésirable semblait prêt à rester palabrer des heures.

" _Eh bah il est pas là Dean._ " éluda-t-elle vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

" _Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là… puisqu'il…_ " rétorqua difficilement l'Irlandais alors que les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

" _Oh arrête !_ " s'énerva la jeune femme en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main rageux " _Il est pas mort ton Dean_."

" _C'est tout comme._ " murmura le garçon en baissant la tête sur son verre dont le contenu venait d'accueillir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive deux larmes tièdes.

" _Mais non_ " enragea son vis-à-vis " _Il respire, il bouge, et contrairement à un trou du cul que je connais il s'en est sorti sans se retrouver comme un vieil amputé de guerre_."

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Seamus la regarda, bien droit dans les yeux, avec toute la fureur de son être, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas se lamenter tranquillement et objecta en séparant tous les mots :

" _Il. a. perdu. la. mémoire. Ce n'est plus lui ! C'est une coquille vide ! Ils ont trifouillé dans son cerveau et ils l'ont défoncé_ _!_ "

" _Mais ça va pas_." répliqua immédiatement Padma. " _Il a été blessé et les médicomages ont fait de leur mieux pour le sauver. Alors ok ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus !_ "

" _Il ne sait même plus comment se nourrir ! Il ne sait pas qui il est ! Il ne reconnaît même pas ses parents ! Il_ -"

Le jeune homme se tut soudainement " _il ne me reconnaît même pas moi_." pensa-t-il le cœur serré. Son meilleur ami, plus que ça même, la seule personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber pendant la guerre, qui était resté deux semaines dans le coma avant de se réveiller vide, une page blanche. Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce, aussi venimeuse qu'elle soit, Padma ne chercha pas à blesser outre mesure son compagnon d'infortune et se contenta de l'écouter, le front barré d'une ride contrariée lorsqu'il ajouta en quittant la pièce.

" _C'est la magie qui a réduit Dean à néant, c'est elle la pire chose du monde. Alors je ne laisserai plus jamais la magie entrer en contact avec moi_."

.

.

Depuis la quiétude du salon Hermione entendit une porte claquer à l'étage supérieur et sursauta plus de mesure. Elle resserra le gros grimoire qu'elle tenait contre elle comme s'il pourrait lui servir de bouclier contre un éventuel assaillant. Cela faisait une heure que, comme à son habitude, elle déconstruisait un nouveau mot, celui-ci, tout en bas de la page 182 de l'épais livre de sortilèges était le mot "ennemi". Un ennemi dormait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres d'elle. La gryffondor ne savait pas où Molly avait appris à maîtriser un tel sortilège d'assoupissement mais une part d'elle craignait que l'intrus ne se réveille sans que cela soit prévu et ne les mette tous en danger. Alors, consciemment ou non, elle restait plantée dans le salon, pour pouvoir le surveiller, ou s'enfuir, elle ne savait pas trop.

" _Tu ne vas pas dehors ?_ " fit la petite voix de Luna depuis l'encadrement de porte de la véranda.

La brune redressa la tête vers son amie, cette dernière avait trouvé un tournesol et avait planté l'épaisse tige dans les noeuds de ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une longue masse mi-capillaire mi-végétale qu'aucun sort ne saurait démêler. La fleur de soleil apparaissait dès que la blonde tournait la tête et Hermione se demanda comment elle avait fait pour en trouver deux mois avant l'époque de floraison.

" _Tu ne vas pas dehors ?_ " répéta Luna en clignant des yeux.

" _Je…_ " commença la brune en lançant un regard vers la chambre de l'intrus. Son regard rencontra le calendrier que Molly avait mis à jour pour eux, le 16 juillet, est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose le 16 juillet ? Est-ce qu'il était normal qu'il fasse si beau un 16 juillet ? Est-ce qu'il faisait beau tous les 16 juillet depuis toujours mais que personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ?

Le soleil tapait contre les vitres et aucune brise ne venait faire trembler les herbes hautes, dans la cuisine la mère Weasley avait l'air de s'affairer en fredonnant quelque chose mais la gryffondor n'y prêtait pas attention, hypnotisée par le visage de Luna qui se contracta en une expression de pur désespoir alors que sa bouche articulait :

" _Tu ne vas pas dehors ?_ "

Du bout des lèvres, paralysée par sa peur permanente, Hermione répondit :

" _Non_."

.

.

.


End file.
